Live Hard, Die Hard
by screwlove.screwlife
Summary: A lil Birthday piece for my best friend, Haiden. Enjoy it girl. Warnings for cussing, teenage humor, and bit of sadness.


**I do not own Transformers, I only own Lyra. Carly belongs to my friend Haiden.**

* * *

Today was a special day, someone's birthday. An event celebrating your coming into the world. Where you're spoiled with presents, eat special treats, and have an awesome time with friends.

So why wasn't the party girl celebrating her friend's birthday? Why was she sitting on the cliff, being bathed in the setting sun's last rays? Why wasn't she smiling? Jumping around? Spoiling her best friend in the entire world's birthday?

Why was she so sullen? So quiet, so incredibly sorrowful?

"I know, we haven't exactly been close lately, and that's mainly my fault. I just can't accept what's happened lately." her friend remains silent, as the brunette turns her gaze towards her.

"You remember that summer we went to summer camp?"

**_000_**

A light breeze played with the leaves, causing them to dance around on their branches. Laughter sounded down the trails, as the preteens followed after their leader. "Down by the bay~ Where the watermelon grow, back to my home~ I dare not go~" they sang in chorus, merrily making their way down the path.

"We look like the twenty something dwarfs following after Snow Blonde." grumbled the last following camper, as she sulkily followed them. "Don't be such a downer, Carly." her brunette friend grinned, patting her mockingly on the head.

"This is such a stupid activity, who even goes hiking for two miles?" Carly questioned, swatting away a mosquito that came after her. "People who enjoy the great outdoors." Carly opened her mouth to argue, before Lyra raises her hand to cut her off.

"The _entire_ outdoors, not just sitting in the ocean." she answered, her blue eyes glinting happily. "Oh shut up, I enjoy the outdoors." Carly crossed her arms, quickening her stride to keep up with her slender friend. "Sure you do." Lyra smirked, giving Carly a wink as her ponytail swung with the movement of her head.

"You don't like the snow, isn't that part of the outdoors?" Carly asked with a smirk. "There's no snow in California, smart ass." Lyra dismissed with her usual grin, as Carly glowered at her for a few seconds. "Stop being such a downer. Mother Nature's gonna get back at you." Lyra warned with a wink.

"Bull shit." Carly called, as they only then noticed how far behind they had gotten. "Whatever you say Carls, but let's catch up." the brunette grinned, before running off ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" Carly cried after her, running after her friend.

Only for Mother Nature to attack. "Oh Shit!" Carly grunted as she tripped over a root, tumbling before smacking into a thin tree. "What the fuck, Carly? Trying to bowl over the forest?" Lyra called, as she stopped her running – turning and slowly making her way over.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lyra. No broken bones or anything! Thanks for asking! What a great friend you are." Carly replied sarcastically, pulling herself to her feet – but accidentally bumping into the tree.

"What the fuck is that noise?" Lyra asked, gazing up only for her jaw to drop. A smash sounded in the bush next to them, accompanied by angry buzzing. "RUN! BEES!" Lyra shrieked, as Carly screamed before they both took off running – an angry swarm of insects on their ass.

Screaming like banshees as they ran through the undergrowth, Lyra faster on her longer legs. Lyra skidded to a stop, "Cliff-" her shout was cut off when the blonde smashed into her back – sending them both plummeting into the ocean below. "FUCKING MOTHER NATURE!" And a giant splash sounded.

**_000_**

Coughing and gagging, as Carly was pulled out of the water by Lyra. "Fucking bees." Lyra growled, as she pulled off her red tank top, leaving her standing in her bra and shorts – ringing it out as she stood on the beach. "You have no care if someone sees you at all do you?" Carly asked, as she rung out her long blonde hair.

"Nope." Lyra stated, before slipping on her tank top again and growling as she realized something. "We lost our shoes," she frowned angrily, as Carly groaned. "Can this day get any worse?" she asked angrily.

"Mother Nature could-" "Screw Mother Nature!" Cue the clap of thunder. "I fucking told you so!"

**_000_**

"I hate the rain." Carly whined, as the two continued their trek through the soaking wet forest. "Shut up already, you've angered Mother Nature enough already." Lyra warned, before spitting out some water that landed in her mouth – straight into Carly's face.

"Okay, Ew." Carly rubbed it off her face, as Lyra gave her a cheeky grin. "But really, what else could happen?" "NO!" Lyra cried dramatically, covering her head and crouching as she waited. Nothing happened.

"See? Nothing happened. We're fine- AYEEH!" Carly took a step forward, before disappearing into the undergrowth. "OH GOD MOTHER NATURE ATE CARLY!" Lyra screamed, before a curse cut her off.

"I'm not eaten you idiot!" Carly's yell sounded, as Lyra smirked in accomplishment. "I knew that would get your attention." she answered, before pushing the undergrowth out of the way – to find Carly sprawled out on the ground, covered in mud.

"That's a good look on you." she commented with a smirk. "Then why don't you try it out!" And with a yank, Lyra landed in the mud next to the blonde with a cry of "Asshole!"

**_000_**

"I can't believe you pulled me into the mud." Lyra gave Carly an evil look, trying to wash off as mud as she could in the rain. "Well you weren't exactly helping me up, and you still aren't. Now help me up! I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle." Carly held her arms in the classic 'Uppie' way, as Lyra rolled her eyes before pulling her up.

"FUCK!" Carly cried as she put weight on the injured foot. "Definitely sprained." she grunted, as she leaned heavily on Lyra. "Serves you right." Lyra stated, as she helped Carly sit down on a fallen log. "Why do I deserve this?!" Carly demanded, as Lyra rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Because you taunted Mother Nature, duh."

**_000_**

"We probably look like some freakazoid monster." Lyra stated, as she carried her younger blonde friend on her back. "Definitely not scary at all." Carly muttered, her chin resting on the top of Lyra's head.

"I say we never go hiking again." Lyra suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Carly agreed.

**_000_**

"I'm pretty sure the counsellor pissed her pants when we showed up, eh?" Silence. "Yeah, it was pretty funny when the coordinator fainted. And the nurse was just like, 'what the fuck happened to you guys?'" She laughed lightly, as her friend continued to sit in silence.

"Oh my Grad night? That was a good time too."

**_000_**

"How do I look?" the brunette asked, as she stepped out from the bathroom – as her best friend let out a gasp of surprise. "You look amazing! Like just wow! You're beautiful, Lyra!" Carly smiled, as she raced over – looking over her friend.

"Aw, thanks Carls." hugging her friend tightly, before holding her at arm's length to look over her. "Wow, you look hot, Carly!" she grinned, as Carly made a model face before laughing.

"Thanks, but tonight is about you! Where's your date anyway?" Carly asked, as someone knocked on the door. "A friend of mine, and that would be him!" Lyra grinned, before racing over to the door. "Hey Bee! You're looking fine tonight." the young man chirped, stepping into the house with a smile.

"Wow, you guys look good." Carly grinned, as Bee gave her a small wave. "Thanks, but Bee's just a friend. But lets get going, don't want to miss my own graduation!" Lyra grinned, linking arms with her date – as Carly grabbed her camera and raced after them. Getting into the back of the custom yellow with black racing stripes muscle car.

**_000_**

"Remember how that one guy asked you to dance, and you got so embarrassed that he just laughed before leaving. I was ready to beat his ass, but Bee held me back. He says hi by the way." she seemed to wilt as silence once more answered her, as she rubbed at her watering eyes for a moment.

"Guess I'll leave you and Cliffjumper alone, don't do anything too bad." she teased, before her face crumpled once more. "Love you Carls." she whimpered, before leaving the two alone – sitting in silence, as the sun finally disappeared beyond the horizon.

* * *

**Well, this was a sad lil Birthday fic, wasn't it? I put a lot of feels into it for you, Haiden. Made me tear up slightly. So Happy Birthday girl, I guess the motto of this lil piece is the exact title. Live Hard, Die Hard. I want you to go at there and not fear the world, show them who's boss, have fun and make mistakes. I guess my least favorite motto of all time also ties into this, so ****_YOLO_****.**

**Love you lots Haiden,**

**Lyn :)**


End file.
